The present invention relates to a movable table clock possessing interior design versatility and decorativeness.
Heretofore, one type of movable table clock which possesses interior decorativeness has been disclosed in (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-49972. This type is designed so that the whole clock body can swing reciprocatingly, hence, this type of table clock possesses dynamic interior decorativeness, as well as the ordinary function of displaying the time of day.
However, this type of table clock of the prior art provides only a very simple movement, is insufficient in interior decorativeness, and has the drawback that it is very difficult to read the time because the time display section of the clock body is also rotationally displaced.